1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lockable document support devices, and more particularly to a stationary document support stand having a selection of interchangeable document holders which include a lockable document retaining ability that can be selectively, and securely, interlocked with the stationary stand while supporting documents in one or more viewing dispositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "document" hereinafter refers to a single page or a multiple number of pages.
The term "document holder" hereinafter refers to those type of devices that are adapted to lockably restrain or hold a document, such as in a loose-leaf binder or the like, which are modified in accordance with the principles of this invention.
The term "interlocking" hereinafter refers to the engagement of mutually cooperating members.
The term "secure" hereinafter refers to preventing the unauthorized removal of a document holder from the stand by means of a lock or other kind of restraining device, such as will be described, which are modified in accordance with the principles of this invention.
The term "retaining" herein refers to holding a document by going thru the surface of the document.
To my knowledge the most recent art which applies somewhat to the inventive concept of this application can be found in my co-pending, continuation-in-part patent application entitled "MULTI-POSITIONABLE DOCUMENT SUPPORT STAND AND INTERLOCKING MODULAR DOCUMENT HOLDER" filed Nov. 18, 1988 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,146) the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Although this copending application does disclose a document holder, such as a loose-leaf binder, having a locking means for securing the holder to a document support stand it does not provide for the document holder having the dual ability to secure itself as well as the documents mounted thereon. There is disclosed therewithin a document support stand and interlocking document holder for mounting on the stand. The disclosure further shows a document holder of the loose-leaf binder type having an operable slide member for controlling the opening and closing of the binder retaining rings mounted on the document holder. The disclosure provides for the securable mounting of the holder, and its closed rings, by having a separate locking device being mounted on the stand and to slidably approach the mounted binder and its operable slide member, abutting the same, thereby preventing movement of parts and thus providing for the security of both the document holder and the documents mounted thereon.
The prior art discloses many other attempts at securing documents. Devices adapted to secure documents for viewing are well known and come in a variety of structural types. They are designed to secure a document having either a page or a number of pages. Considering the former, attempts at securely presenting a single page for public reference are quite varied. Often the page is just tacked to a wallboard or put in a locked wall cabinet having a glass viewing door.
Attempts at securing bound documents are also well known. Very often the solution is to attach the document binding device to a counter type stand by means of a chain with little attention to securing the document retaining device which controls the opening and closing of the binder rings. Other methods are quite popular as well. For example, the prior art discloses a number of devices which attempt to prevent the removal of bound documents. Catalog stores use devices similar to La Fleur's Lock Device For Binder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,940, which secures a document to a surface via the cooperation of screws and a restraining rod being removably clamped to secure the document. Other methods adapt standard metal binder devices, such as the post type, for the same purpose.
Another well know method for securing a bound document is a stand used to securely hold telephone books for public reference. Although this device is excellent for its intended purpose it is limited in many ways. By its nature, the ability to remove and replace the document is difficult and cumbersome. The addition or deletion of individual pages is not provided for. Such a stand is not designed nor intended to present text both perpendicular and parallel to the spine of the bound document. Additionally, the stand is limited in purpose since it is not capable of supporting other types of document holders.
Such devices have many disadvantages when considered collectively. Some obvious disadvantages are: a) the types of securing devices are numerous b) securing the devices requires an assortment of specific hardware and is time consuming, thus being economically wasteful, c) although secured, many document holders permit the easy removal of the documents which they hold, d) for those devices which provide a high degree of security, changing the documents is both time consuming and limited to securing a specific type of document.
The prior art is devoid of cooperating devices which mutually support and secure documents having different mounting requirements.
The prior art lacks a simple and easily manufactured, securable document support stand which is economical in purpose.
The prior art utilizes crude and inefficient security methods for replacing and restraining documents.